


The Sea Does Not Like To Be Restrained

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Tell Me Again Why I Feel This Way [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Police, USUK USUK USUK USUK IT'S SO BLOODY PERFECT, cop/person getting a speeding ticket au, lawyer America, police England, speeding ticket
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cop/ person who is pulled over for a speeding ticket au.</p><p>Probably never going to finish it...sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sea Does Not Like To Be Restrained

Alfred F. Jones (don't forget the F) heard the sirens behind him and reluctantly pulled over to the side of the road. He didn't have time for this- he had a date with Marianne Bonnefoy, the coolest, hottest woman in the law firm he worked in, to get to. He'd woken up late that morning (his only free day this month), and he'd been speeding in order to get to his destination on time.

The police car stopped and a man walked up to Alfred's door. Alfred prepared to give him a full tongue-lashing, but the moment he saw the police man's face every word fell away.

The man was breathtaking. Though more slightly built than the 6' 6" Alfred, he looked strong, with sharp, well-carved features and fair skin. He wore a practiced smirk and a police uniform, but what really caught the lawyer's attention was the poisonous green eyes above which were perched the bushiest pair of eyebrows Alfred had ever seen. Any sane person would deem them unattractive.

Yet for some insane reason Alfred found the man incredibly cute.

"You were speeding five miles above the speed limit," The cop said, pulling out his ticket pad.

Alfred couldn't respond- he could only stare at the man in front of him. He might have even been drooling.

He mechanically stretched out a hand as the cop handed him his ticket. "Drive safely next time," the man said kindly, the complete opposite of the last cop he'd gotten a ticket from.

Suddenly Alfred spoke, the words just slipping out over his lips. "What's your name?" He asked curiously

The officer raised an eyebrow. "Officer Arthur Kirkland," he replied.

Arthur Kirkland? That was the name of Marianne's homosexual cousin, the one she was always complaining about the attitude of. "You wouldn't happen to know Marianne Bonnefoy, would you?" Alfred asked.

"You mean my bloody insufferable French cousin?" Arthur asked, "Yes."


End file.
